


The Boss' Daughter

by nathanielsb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2020, F/F, Love at First Sight, Nicole was with Shae at the beginning, Prompt-Tender, Ward was kind of a good father, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanielsb/pseuds/nathanielsb
Summary: Nicole thought she was going to a boring corporate party, who would have guessed she found the host to her heart.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	The Boss' Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I have it wrote a while ago and thinking maybe it suits for EFA fit challenge this year. So here it is. I hope you'll like it.

If I thought this week would be as crazy as hell then I was wrong. It all started Monday morning, the subway train chose to have problems at 7 AM with it’s engines. Great, I couldn't make it in time to the weekly meeting in the office. My manager looked angry, but since I barely came late and I had done all my work almost perfectly, he kept his mouth shut. 

As if nothing else could go wrong, the project we'd been working on was delayed because of a material shortage. It really affected my job as the architect of the project. Dolls, my manager, insisted that I must continue the project even with the shortage, even so he was blaming the procurement division. Now I had to work twice as hard with the material shortage.

During the middle of the week my girlfriend, Shae texted me to meet up at the club we used to hang out at. I was looking forward to it, because I thought it would lessen my stress. She was looking good as usual, with her short dark hair and her sharp looking eyes. She took the stool next to me at the bar. I was about to give her a small peck on her cheek, when she pulled away. I lifted my eyebrow questionably, but she just shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Rough day?" I asked her.

She stayed silent, not even answering the bartender's drink offer.

I took one shot and asked for another. Suddenly she broke the silence.

"We should break up."

My head turned to her so fast I thought I heard my neck crack. "What?"

"You heard me. We're over."

"But why?"

She sighed and turned to look at me for the first time that night. "I'm moving out to LA, with my new girlfriend." She immediately avoided my eyes which seemed to grow wider the longer I listened to her answer.

"You what? Girlfriend? Are you cheating on me?" I tried to look into her eyes, but she kept her gaze on the ground as if it was something more interesting to look at. 

When I heard no answer from her, I put my head between my hands. “I can't believe you did this to us.” I wanted to yell at her, but some part of me was not really complaining, it was strange. 

"I met her two months ago.” She started slowly. “When I went on vacation. She lives there, she’s a surgeon. I found that we have more things in common."

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart begin to ache.

She hesitated to continue, but then she said. "When I'm with you... It just doesn’t feel right."

"And with her? Does it feel right?" I couldn't stop the question from leaving my mouth.

She slowly nodded. 

“Go, just go.” I couldn’t hear anymore of this, it was too painful.

“Sorry, Nicole.” Without another word she got up and left.

I took another shot and ended up staying at the bar until midnight. My mind traveled through memories from the day we met up until this point. My college friend introduced us seven months ago and after one month of just fooling around, I decided to take our relationship to the next level. 

After a while I slowly started to see what she meant by our relationship “not feeling right.” I was sure that it didn’t feel right to me either. I cared about her, but I wasn’t _in_ love with her. She made me realize and maybe one day I would thank her for it. But I knew when I sobered up all I would be feeling was heartache.

* * *

By Friday I had finished the project at work. To hell with the procurement division! I found my own materials for the project. Dolls couldn’t be more proud of me. I didn’t even believe it myself, that I could complete the work on time. I thanked my broken heart for it though. If I haven’t found the love of my life yet, at least my career seemed to be right on track.

After lunch Dolls called me into his office. He said that my work had satisfied our company Director Ward Earp. They invited me to go to his birthday party this Friday night. I somehow thought that it could benefit my career even though the idea of going to a corporate party already bored me, so I complied to the invitation.

The birthday party was held at the Earp's mansion in the Hamptons. The mansion was huge. I bet five little families could live there together. 

After they introduced me to some of the company boards and shareholders, I found myself standing alone with my fingers curled around a glass of champagne. That’s when I heard loud music from the east side of the mansion. My feet dragged me towards the sound instantly. 

A bunch of boys and girls were dancing to the music. They were about my age and it was a different party from the one I had just left. What a huge mansion this was, where you could hold two different parties without disturbing each other. 

Suddenly my eyes caught a girl with long wavy light brown hair who was swaying her body in motion to the music. She moved her hips from side to side as if she seemed to forget about the rest of the world around her. I didn’t realize that my mouth was hanging open as I watched her. I couldn’t stop ogling her dance moves. 

Then her eyes met mine. I gulped and sipped my champagne to avoid eye contact. I swore she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I knew it sounded cheesy, but that was the truth. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her too long, so I tried to lift my eyes to watch her again, but I couldn’t find her.

I sighed and took another sip of my drink till it finished. 

“Looking for me?” A voice came from behind me. Suddenly the girl was dancing next me and I could see her face clearer. Damn she was gorgeous. She took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. Next thing I knew we started to move our bodies in sync with the music. I had never felt like this before, I never liked a girl instantly. But now I was dancing with a stranger. 

After dancing to a few more songs, she sighed. “I’m tired.” She pushed people away to get away from the crowd. I stood frowning, I wanted to spend more time with her. She looked over her shoulder at me and motioned with her finger to follow her. My heart skipped a beat and I literally ran to catch up with her. 

We got out to the patio and I couldn’t believe my eyes, sure thing this was the second best view I had seen tonight. The patio had a view of the ocean and since it was night, we could see the faint light of boats on the water, and a lighthouse far off in the distance. I said the second best view, because the first was her. She was sitting across from me casually sipping her champagne. 

“So what’s your name?” she asked me.

“Nicole.” I couldn’t even find the words to ask her for her name. I was so mesmerized.

“Waverly. My name is Waverly.” She seemed to read my mind. “Which friend are you a friend of?” 

“Huh?” I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

“Well, the crowd at this party are all friends of mine, you’re not my friend. So you must be a friend of a friend, right?.” She explained it casually. 

My mind quickly made a realization. If the crowd at this party consisted of all her friends, then she must have invited them. Which means she obviously lived in this mansion and that meant she was the daughter of Ward Earp, my boss. Darn. What should I say? I couldn’t bring myself to lie to her, even if I wanted to. There’s something about her that made me feel more at ease than I’d ever been. 

“I am an employee of Ward Earp. I‘m here with my manager, Dolls.”

She gave me a smile and I didn’t know why my knees suddenly felt weak. “Well, Miss…..” 

“Haught.” I finished her lingering question.

“Nicole Haught. Of course. Let’s go back to the dance floor.” She held out her hand asking me to take it, I couldn’t do anything but obey. 

She put her arms behind my neck and pulled me closer, I didn’t even realize when my arms wrapped themselves around her waist. We danced so close that I almost lost my breath, my heart was beating so fast I was sure she could hear it. I could feel her breath against my face. 

We kept grinding and moving our hips against one another. She grabbed me and pulled me closer. I felt like all this sexual tension was about to make me lose my mind. I had no idea what had come over me, like there was a gravity that pulled me into her. I leaned down but stopped, I looked into her eyes for consent and she gave me a small wink. 

Before I knew it I tilted my head and began kissing her jaw line. She let out a soft moan and within seconds her lips were on mine. It only lasted several seconds but it felt like fireworks going off in my head. 

I pulled away and let our foreheads rest against each other. We were both out of breath, and slowly her lips spread into a genuine smile. I found myself grinning widely. This was it. I knew that she felt the same way without her saying anything. 

With our faces just a couple of inches apart, we suddenly heard somebody call my name. Yep, it was Dolls. I saw Waverly smile while taking a quick step away from me. I told Dolls that I would go home later. Soon after he left, I looked around to find Waverly again. I had to find her. 

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, I turned my head and there she was still smiling. God, her hazel eyes. I could just drown in them and never come out. And her smile, it could light up a room, I swear. All my thoughts felt so cheesy tonight, but they were all just facts. I couldn’t help not smiling along with her. Her smile was so contagious.

She led me to the third floor. There was a small lounge in the corner. There were also some couches and two of them were already occupied by two other couples. She took me to the small couch near a balcony. We felt the cold breeze against our face from the open balcony doors, but strangely both our bodies felt warm touching each other. I could see the light playing against her long hair. She was so beautiful, there was no other word to describe her.

We were talking like there would be no tomorrow. I found out that she studied at NYU, majoring in Performing and Media Arts. She really loved dancing. No wonder she danced so flawlessly. She was the youngest daughter of Ward Earp. Their relationship grew stronger after the death of her mother. Her eldest sister, Willa was in London studying Business. Her other sister, Wynonna was in Greece, to quote Waverly, adventuring. 

Waverly told Nicole that at first her father didn’t like that she chose dancing over some academic major but when her mother died two years ago, he came around and gave his blessing for her to study whatever she wanted. 

Her gaze was so tender it made me feel at ease that I told her almost everything about myself too. She knew I just broke up with my girlfriend two days ago and that I had been working at her father’s company for over three years. She knew that Calgary, Canada was my hometown and I was the only child in my family. I came to New York after graduating from high school. I studied architecture at Columbia University. After graduating, I applied to the company and worked there ever since. 

When it was almost sunrise, we moved to the patio. She placed me in a big chair and sat comfortably on my lap. She snuggled her face into the crook of my neck, while I put my arms around her waist. Not long after, my eyes began to feel heavy. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. 

“Waverly!” 

We heard someone yell her name. My eyes sprung open and I was suddenly wide awake. Her father, my boss, looked at us with his anger in his eyes. Oops, this was so not good. I pushed myself away from Waverly and couldn’t help but look at him nervously. On the other hand, Waverly seemed relaxed and just shrugged nonchalantly. 

“What, Dad? Could you please leave us alone and give us some privacy?”

“What were you doing with her?” 

“We were just sleeping. Like you saw before you interrupted us.”

Ward clearly couldn’t find any words to say as he was so shocked by the situation. He just stared at us, obviously fuming with anger inside. “What do you want from my daughter, Haught?”

“Dad!”

“What?” I was caught off guard by his question. I was sure that he would throw me out of his house after seeing us in this position. 

“You heard me, what do you want from my daughter? Playing around? You think it's fun to sleep with your boss' daughter, maybe use her to blackmail me? Then break her heart once you get what you want!”

“No, Sir! I….” And then I looked into her eyes. Her hazel eyes sparkled under the morning light. She looked at me tenderly. I never felt so strong inside my heart. From the first moment I laid my eyes on her I knew what that feeling was. “I like Waverly.” Waverly’s smile suddenly grew even wider if that was possible. I swore I felt my heart was about to explode if she kept smiling like that. 

“And I like Nicole too, Dad.” She said without breaking our eye contact. 

I could hear Ward grunt. “I didn’t even know that you’re gay, too. Ugh. If I didn’t know you better, Haught, I would throw you out on the street right now. You’d better not be messing around or I will kick your ass back to Canada and you won’t have the guts to ever come back to New York.”

“Daddy!” 

“What? I’m just being a father.”

“I won’t, Sir. I won’t let you down. I won’t hurt her, ever.” 

“And you’d better step up your performance at the office too. I don’t want to hear any gossip about this. You got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ward stayed silent while Waverly and I were still looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Dad?”

“What?”

“Isn’t it the time for you to go?”

“Ugh.” He walked away and closed the balcony door. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. She closed the distance between us with a wide smile. I cupped her cheeks with both my hands. Without any hesitation I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Our lips moved against each other and I felt something burn in my heart the moment our tongues met. It felt like fireworks going off again and even brighter. 

I felt like my other relationship was a little milestone and in the end, I found her. I believed Waverly was my final destination. I knew it was still early but I was 100% certain we both would go far. I would work so damn hard to impress her father at the office so he could feel proud to call me his daughter’s girlfriend. In the end, I might be in love with my boss’ daughter. 


End file.
